


Bubble Baths

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders era, Platonic Relationships, bathtime, bubble beards, prefects bath, soap mohawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why shouldn't two best friends be able to bathe together after a long Quidditch Match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to trippywolfstar who pointed out a fantastic post about why more best mates should be able to have platonic nudity together--and then they came up with the idea of soapy mohwaks and it just snowballed from there into this little ficlet.
> 
> I am aware this is completely ridiculous.
> 
> Also James and Sirius are utter nerds and I love them.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because we both smell like the Quidditch pitch, because you took a bludger to the ribs, and because Lily and Remus are both writing a potions essay which I want no part of.” James grabbed Sirius by the hand and tugged him to the door. “And because Moony gave us the Prefect’s password.” Which he then muttered to the portrait hole and it swung open.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but it was hard to argue with a bath in the most lavish bathroom in all of Hogwarts. The place was already warm, there were already toasty towels sat in squashy armchairs by the pool-sized tub, and there was even a small tray with butterbeer and cheesy crisps for them to indulge whilst they had a good soak.

“Alright,” James said, shrugging off his Quidditch kit as he stood in front of the taps. He smacked a couple with his wand, and the tub began to fill with fragrant water, and a sort of lavender coloured foam. 

Sirius shucked his own kit, kicking it to the side and reckoned the House Elves would get to it eventually. They slipped under the water, and slid up to the shallow end, leant against the side of the tub with their legs out in front of them. The warm water and soft bubbles were soothing against his bruised ribs, and he thought he might not even have to see Pomfrey after this.

“This was a damn brilliant idea,” Sirius muttered, closing his eyes.

“My ideas are always brilliant,” James said. He reached over for a bottle of fragrant, pearly shampoo and then pulled Sirius further into the water. “Tip back, mate.”

Sirius obeyed, letting James soak his hair before pouring a huge dollop of the foamy soap into his soggy locks, and he began to lather it. His fingers massaged along his scalp, and Sirius groaned, leaning into the caress. “I forgot how good you were at this.”

“That’s because you keep treating bath time like shag time,” James reminded him.

“Like you’re better,” Sirius muttered, but he grinned as James swiped his hair up higher and higher, pressing it flat and tall like a Mohawk. 

“There,” he said with a grin. “Mohawk. Now you’re really punk rock.”

“Fuck you, Potter. I’ve been punk rock since the _womb_.”

James rolled his eyes, but obediently turned as Sirius gave his best mate the same treatment, putting James’ wild locks in a series of foam-covered mohawks across his head. Grinning at his work, he pressed a kiss to James’ cheek. 

Scooping up some bubbles, James smeared them across his chin. “What do you think, eh? Bubbledore?”

“No mate, hang on.” Sirius swam over to the taps, turning one for a second on that poured out pink foam so thick you could likely have stood on it, and brought the lot over. He began to fix a proper beard that hung down to James’ chest, and then James did the same for him.

They regarded their work with a nod of pride. “We could totally pull it off.”

Sirius hummed his agreement as he began to shape James’ moustache into a handlebar, with curly tips. “I think we rock this look.”

James grinned from behind his bubble beard. “Definitely.”

*** 

Lily glanced up at a Remus who was looking rather worried, his hands going into his dark curls. “Re?”

“James and Sirius never came back from Quidditch. And don’t ask me how I know where they are…”

“I know about the map,” Lily said dryly.

“Well. Fine,” Remus said, heaving a sigh. “They’re in the Prefect’s bath.”

“Oh dear sweet Merlin I bet they’re brewing something or hexing something or…” 

They headed down the corridor, prefects badges pinned to their robes and Lily continued on.

“…charming the taps or the towels. Or I bet they’ve got the poor House Elves in on something. Remus, I swear to Merlin it’s like James enjoys me having to take points off our own house when…”

Her words died off as Remus gave the password and they walked into the bathroom to find their wayward lovers engaged in some definite interesting bath time activities.

Though charms or hexes were not involved.

Both sported foamy mohawks and bubble beards, and Sirius had James’ face tipped back, giving him a pretend shave with the side of his index finger.

“Moons!” Sirius said with a grin.

James smiled up at Lily who was just staring with a quirked brow.

“Come to join us?”

Carefully, the pair walked backward out, letting the door close with a firm click. The stared at each other for a long moment before Lily said, “Hot chocolate?”

“God yes,” Remus muttered, and they hurried off, grousing something about, “we are in love with the biggest sodding nerds I have ever seen in my life.”

*** 

Sirius looked at James who just shrugged, then continued on with the shave. “Jealous, you reckon?”

James snorted. “Absolutely.”


End file.
